The invention relates to a carrier for sunglasses which can be conveniently attached to the handle-bar of a bicycle for quick and easy access by the rider.
Eyeglass carriers are made especially for sunglasses are in common use. There is no such carrier which is not only capable of being securely attached to a part of a bicycle, but is also ready at all times for quick and easy access by the rider to his sunglasses, while riding, without the necessity of stopping the bicycle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,795 teaches a carrying case for a pair of sunglasses which has a pocket panel with broad panel walls. The pocket panel extends transversely across one of its broad panel walls and is secured thereto transversely in order to provide a side opening for the pocket so-formed externally of the carrying case. One leg of a clip-on device having a gripping loop member and a pair of legs extending from such gripping loop member is placed into the pocket. The pocket panel is interposed between the leg members, which are pressed together about the interposed pocket panel by screws to clamp the clip-on device to an operating cable of a bicycle and to hold the carrying case and any thereby carried item in place for ready access by the rider while riding. The inner surface of the loop member is preferably serrated to permit easy enlargement of such loop member by filing if and when desired. The carrying case which is capable of being securely attached to a part of a bicycle, but which is not for quick and easy access by the rider to his sunglasses, while riding, without the necessity of stopping the bicycle.
The inventor incorporates the teachings of the above-cited patent into this specification.